A True Betrayal
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: MY FIRST ONE SHOT! I loved him...and he used me like Lover Boy used Fire Girl, as a strategy. I was nothing more than his plaything, his bait for sponsors. He promised me everything yet he lied. I was just his slave, his Career Ticket out of the arena alive, even if it meant I was going out in a wooden box.


**A/N: Cato/OC story. I do not own the Hunger Games! I wish I did, but I don't. Let me know if I should do something like this after I'm done my Harry Potter and Glee ones.**

A True Betrayal

Another cannon fired and I beamed at his side. Another tribute was dead, and I was that much closer to going home, closer to winning and getting to go back with him.

Cato. I loved him, he was a gentleman and he was going to get me back to District One if it killed him, even if it involved him and I taking nightlock and giving the game makers no winner. And I would have gladly have done it, because I couldn't even think of a life without Cato at my side.

I squeezed Cato's hand after the cannon fired. "Oh, Cato!" I said, throwing my arms around him "We're so close! We'll be home soon! All we need to do is kill off Katniss and Peeta."

Cato turned to me, his striking blue eyes glinting with a mischievous idea "Yeah." he said, smirking and revealing those District Two whitened teeth and running a hand through his hair. "I'll be home soon. I just have to kill Fire Girl and send Lover Boy to the grave where he should have been ages ago!"

I blinked "You said 'I'll be home soon.', Cato, baby." I said, creasing my eyebrows together.

Cato smirked and took a step towards me, taking out his sword and one of Clove's daggers "Oh, Rose, dear, sweet, gullible Rose." he said, shaking his head and grinning as he brandished the dagger close to my face. "You honestly didn't think that I'd help get you home, did you?"

I nodded "You promised you would, Cat-" I started, backing into a tree.

"I lied." Cato said, tilting the dagger under my chin and making me look up at him "I really didn't want you and I going home. It was me and Clove the entire time. In fact, Clove was going to kill you in your sleep before the feast and that Eleven bashed in her skull."

I flinched, my eyes widening "You don't-" I started.

Cato laughed, slashing my stomach lightly with the dagger and drawing just a little blood "You know you're a very pretty girl, Rosalinda. And that face got me this far, and got me sponsors as I told Caesar Flickerman that I had loved the Girl from District One and would have done anything to keep her alive, even if it meant killing myself."

I felt my heart shatter "You said…you said you loved-"

Cato laughed "You honestly thought I was really in love with you, Rosalinda? I was _using you to win myself! I never loved you, I loved that you were getting me sponsors!"_

_My lip quivered "Fine, then." I said, my voice cracking "I'll just go then and we'll see who wins these Games!" I said, starting away._

_Cato seized my wrist "Oh, Rose. You idiot." he said, turning me around "You know, I hate to do this, I was going to kill Lover Boy and let you and Fire Girl kill each other. I hate having to kill a girl…but, you know my plans. And you know my secrets. And you'll be taking them to your grave."_

_I blinked "You never know, a lot can happen in the next sixty, seventy years." I said, nervously._

_Cato smirked "Or in the next fifteen minutes." he said evilly "You know, you were such a big help to me in these Games…I'll let you die happy."_

_I blinked "You're…you're going to…?" I stammered._

_Cato nodded and threw me to the ground, pulling out his dagger before looking up, taking a deep breath and looking down on me, tears brimming in his eyes._

"_It won't work, Rosie…" he said, sobbing "I can't think of a way to get us both out alive! And m-my Mother w-wants me to c-come home, you know? M-My sister n-needs me! Sh-She's dying, Rose, you know that! It'll kill me as much as it'll kill you, and I'm so sorry. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible for you." he bawled before stabbing me in the stomach with the dagger and making me scream._

_Cato sneered "Play along." he ordered, twisting the dagger around. "Or I may make this as painful for you as possible!" he hissed._

_I let my angry, heartbroken tears fall down my face, my face contorted with pain "Cato, it hurts." I sobbed._

"_I know, Rosie, I know." Cato sobbed, kissing my face, my neck and finally my lips before pulling out the dagger, only to plunge it into my shoulder._

_I sobbed "AH!" I screamed, bawling my eyes out "Cato, please, please!" I sobbed._

"_I'm sorry, Rosie, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Cato fake-wailed, real tears falling down my face from anger, pain and heartbreak._

_I loved him. He and I were going to get out of this arena together as victors. And now I was bleeding for him…blood coming from my stomach and my shoulder._

_Cato pulled the dagger out once more before raising it over me "I love you, Rosie. I'm so sorry." he lied. "Please, I'll let you say anything. I can't let you die without knowing your final thoughts." he said, trying not to laugh._

_I glared and with a great effort, spat in his face "You…you bastard." I moaned, feeling some blood bubble in my mouth "I…I love you!" I said._

_Cato sobbed "I…I love you, too, Rosie, please, please forgive me." he said before plunging the dagger under my heart, the fatal blow._

_I sobbed and looked up to Cato and pleaded "Tell my mum…I love her." I said quietly, starting to lose consciousness from the blood loss._

_He kneeled down and kissed my forehead "I will, Rose. Damn it, I will." I said loudly before snarling in my ear "I'll see you in hell. You nearly ruined my plan!" he hissed before he kissed me again "I love you." he lied one more time before walking away and leaving me there._

_All I could do was moan out for my mother, my sister…the Cato I thought I knew._

_I knew they were loading up my cannon as my body went limp and stiff, my eyes closing._

"_Damn it, Cato, I loved you." I muttered as I gripped my token in my hand. "I love you, Mama, Stella."_

_Then my eyes closed as a cannon went._

_My broken heart stopped._


End file.
